A Roguish Interlude
by Betemagus ColdKnight
Summary: It's a 'Cristo' songfic that takes place between Chapters two and three of Mistogirl/Thundercat's 'A Rogue and a Gentleman'.


Title: A Roguish Interlude  
Author: Cristof Wagner  
Genre: Romance/General  
Category: X-Men: Evolution  
Rating: G  
  
A/N: This songfic takes place between chapters 2&3 of Mistogirl's "A Rogue and a Gentleman".   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men: Evolution, nor do I claim to own it. I also make no claims to the ownership of the song 'Hanging by a Moment' (That's owned by Lifehouse)(By the Way I've altered the song's lyrics slightly). I'm not making any money by writing this so don't sue me. Cristof Wagner is of course my creation, as Wendy is the creation of Mistogirl/Thundercat. (We've been often imitated never duplicated.) By agreement between myself and Mistogirl our timelines/plotlines have merged meaning the cast of characters has also merged.   
  
{Thoughts}  
  
  
Cristof slowly paced the length of his room. He always got like this when his emotions ran so very close to boiling over. This was how he usually tried to regain control.( ...if you looked closely you could see the wear in the carpet in a patterned area) As an empath he understood the emotions of other people implicitly, but he never quite got that same intuitive understanding of his own feelings. No more than 80 feet away was his childhood friend Wendy, getting settled in her new room right next to his, and he wasn't quite sure how to feel about that.   
  
One part of him wanted to burst into her room tap her on the shoulder, yell "tag you're it!", and run away as they once had.-Of course this close to midnight that was completely out of the question unless of course she should tag him first... Another part of him wanted him to rush into her room pull her into his arms and tell her he loved her and that he wouldn't let anything split them up again. But that could change their friendship drastically. The truth of the matter didn't change- he had to see her.  
  
[Bamf-pop] Same as always before a bluish-purple puff of smoke was now where Cristof had been. This time however the sulfurous odor was lighter and less offensive. Almost pleasant to someone used to it.  
  
  
Desperate for changing starving for truth  
closer to where I started chasing after you  
  
Cristof re-materialized on a branch just outside Wendy's window. he lowered himself into a crouch behind the cover of a mass of leaves obscurring Wendy's view ( He didn't want to scare her off).  
  
When she finally came into view Cristof's heart nearly stopped. She danced into Cristof's line of sight... literally. He could only guess that there was some music playing in her room as he could not hear a thing inside her room.  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
  
Cristof closed his eyes and for a beautiful moment he could imagine himself in her room dancing with Wendy to the unheard music. Cristof began to sway slightly on the tree branch behind his leafy cover.  
  
  
Forgetting all I'm lacking completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation you take all of me  
  
Cristof remained even as Wendy twirled about her room placing the occasional personal item in just the right place in the room everytime. Everything she had brought with her had a place in the room. It seemed that she flawlessly placed any item she found that had strayed. If he hadn't known better he could have sworn that she was spontaneously developing a new power- fairly useless in battle unless it would translate into where to place kicks and punches, but she possessed no such power according to the Professor. Whether it was a product of her mutation or of her perfection she moved as he might imagine an angel would.  
  
Now I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
  
Though Cristof never moved from the branch on which he was perched he felt as if he were falling and flying at the same time. He had to tell her, but he didn't want to risk the friendship that they had just rediscovered. He couldn't risk their friendship, unless there was a chance she could love him. He stared through her window willing her to see him, to make it easy for him. If she saw him there admiring her beauty she would know and it would be out in the open.  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Of course Wendy did not see him there on the branch outside of her window. There was no way for Wendy to know that Cristof was there. He was hiding behind leaves- she could not see him. She was playing music on the inside of her room and he was quiet-she could not hear him. The window was closed-she could not smell him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought she noticed him there. That was impossible, but he was sure that he had seen the beginnings of a smirk on her beautiful lips.   
  
{Oh please mein Gott let her notice me here. I vant her to know.}  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Never before had Cristof Wagner been so conflicted. Ever since he found Wendy... correction ever since the professor found Wendy he had begun to doubt his previous feelings that said 'friend' where Wendy was concerned. More and more they had been whispering new and intriguing roles such as girlfriend and some beyond that to Cristof's mind.   
  
There is nothing else to lose  
but there's something else to find  
There is nothing in the world that could change my mind  
There is something else  
There is something else  
There is something else  
  
Another stolen glance inside her room was all that he wanted... at least for the night. He didn't even dare to let her suspect that he had been looking, unbidden as it were, through her bedroom window without her knowledge. Cristof could no longer see her anywhere within her room that his field of vision would allow. He edged himself farther down the branch upon which was perched frantically trying to ascertain whether she was still in her room or if she had somehow realized what he was doing and was at that moment flanking him.  
  
Desperate for changing starving for truth  
closer to where I started chasing after you  
  
A quick empathic sweep of his surroundings confirmed that there weren't any beautiful mistocal cats sneaking up on him. But then where could she have gone? Cristof widened the search area for the empathic sweep and found her just outside of his line of sight, and she was curious for some reason. needless to say Cristof's interest was piqued as to what could have made his favorite feline to feel such a way.  
  
[Bamf-pop] Nothing new in the way Cristof teleported just a new locale like always. Specifically the room just above Wendy's bedroom, of course it was empty just like Cristof knew it would be it had been vacant for as long as Cristof could remember. He tried to approximate where the light fixture would be on the ceiling below. He slowly lowered his face through what would be considered for him the floor but for anyone below the ceiling of course. He could only smile as he saw what Wendy was up to down there. He nearly chuckled to himself.  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
There she was up against the wall that she and Cristof shared and her ear was pressed up against it in an attempt to decipher the goings on of the room on the other side. She was curious about what he was doing. Cristof's heart nearly burst. She was interested in what he was doing... Maybe there was hope. Cristof smiled to think of the possibility of being more than a friend to her.  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Pulling his face back up through the ceiling took effort. Not because it was physically strenuous, but because he really did not want to leave her presence. Cristof finally managed to pull his head from her room and port back to his own. He lay on his bed thinking of her and the decision that he had come to settle upon.  
{I'm going to tell her... soon}  
  
Just hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment  
Hanging by a moment here with you  
  
  



End file.
